


"Sherlock Of Vulcan And John of Terra shared Pon Farr."

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Trek
Genre: Alien Vulcan Genitalia, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Pon Farr, T'hy'la, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Vulcan Mating Rituals, Vulcan Sherlock Holmes, this happens like 80 years before Spock born, with Sherlock Holmes characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/894633">This is the second part of "Sherlock of Vulcan and John H. Watson of Terra" </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Summary: </b> John is worried for Sherlock's health and now he is ad portas of being married and a sex marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sherlock Of Vulcan And John of Terra shared Pon Farr."

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt #31:
> 
> Just a little bit more: Write an add-on scene to one of your own stories. This can be an addition to a previous entry you wrote for JWP. Please link the story to which you're adding on! I contunued my Sherlock is a Vulcan au.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Now betaed by my amazing friend and wonderful writer MildredandBobbin  
>  **Banner art by:** Thanks to the beautiful sospan_fach who made a banner for this series!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Master fic of the challenge:**  
> [ on LJ ](http://ariadnechan.livejournal.com/172555.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Notes 2:** If there is interest on your part I would extend the sexy part to more explicit. And if you ask for it then I could continue their adventures as the secret first interspecies Vulcan/Human bondmates, they had no troubles, because really almost no one knew and they never had children for obvious reasons. (Sarek/Amanda caused more commotion because they had a son, and everything poor Spock did get the attention of everyone.)

  
[](http://s700.photobucket.com/user/Wolfie_Icons/media/ariadnechan/banner_ariadnechan_zps283d34f8.png.html)   


 

John was still appalled. Sherlock and him had crossed the threshold to find T’Pau the Matriarch of Vulcan and her son Siger both heads of the High Council of Vulcan and two healers at the other side. Sherlock was T’Pau grandson for God’s sake.

 

They ask them to kneel in front of the elders and they did. The healers melded with both of them separately and they asserted that the betrothal bond was genuine and apparently a _T’hy’la_ bond. 

 

T’Pau reached both of them and melded with them simultaneously and they heard her voice on their heads.

 

“I see John son of Hamish, son of Walter of Terra you are different at others humans I had met in the past, you are a healer and a son of warriors, and adventurer. You are not afraid of this path, but for the life of your loved one, you do not care that he is from a different planet, for you every sentient intelligent being is equal; you are in harmony with IDIC, Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. You found home, genius and meaning in Sherlock of Vulcan.“

 

“I see you Sherlock and how you formed this bond with this human how he fascinates you, he give you guidance and eliminate the buzz of your mind that never found peace before, you found inspiration and creativity and you found a partner in the adventure of acquiring knowledge and justice.”

 

“You live in each other and fight for each other, you need each other, you complete each other, you are truly _T’hy’la_.” She left the meld points in both of them, opened her eyes and spoke for the benefit of the audience.

 

“I accept this betrothal and this bond as _T’hy’la_ as truthful, the ceremony of the _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ will take place this afternoon. Prepare the sacred place, I will take this child as my foster son, so you will give him my colors.”

 

“Raise my children and prepare for what is to come.” After that John stood up and was taken apart from Sherlock who raised two fingers at him and he caress them with his hand as a goodbye.

 

John was taken to another chamber to be instructed speedily in the ceremony that would take place and what was expected of him and his choices about the challenge if he was not in accord with the ceremony and what entailed.

 

He was assured that the ambassador would arrange everything with Star fleet for him and Sherlock so he didn't need to worry and he was asked if he wanted to communicate with someone from his family, because they would not attend or he preferred that they'd be informed by the ambassador of his new status. John really only wanted to comm. with his mother so he did so. He had 15 minutes of communication, so he explained to his mother that he was marrying the most amazing being in the galaxy and when they had a shore leave on Earth they would surely come to see her. After that he was unceremoniously bathed and changed into strange brilliant copper robes who reached down his knees, with sandals to match and a hair arrangement. So this was really happening, he was getting married. Finally they gave him an intense blue sash for his waist.

 

Then he was walking in a marriage ceremonial party on the brilliant red sands of Vulcan. John was in the middle before him were T’Pau in a chair carried by two Vulcan warriors dressed as him with a helmet, sans the sash while other two identical warriors made several little bells ring; after T’Pau was him, Siger, the Ambassador and one of the healers.

 

As they took their places at the side of a circular ceremony place with a gong of jade and a fire in the centre he saw that Sherlock was attired in a manner equal to his own and he had a jade hammer in his hand.

 

He also noticed several ancient weapons and shields around the place; He supposed they were for the challenge if there were any.

 

Sherlock looked worse than this morning and John was even more worried, he hopped this whole thing worked.

 

Sherlock took his hammer and made three knocks, after that he approached the place where T’Pau sat and he saluted her in the Vulcan way. She did the same and she made a more ceremonial version of what had been explained to him, she talked about history and ancient traditions about the Vulcan way. And then she called Sherlock to kneel and she meld with him very shortly and let him go. He took the hammer and went to the second gong, the one near the fire, while bells started to ring again and placed a solid clang on the gong.

 

This was it, John approached Sherlock and took the hammer from his hands and placed another knock on the gong. And they both knelt near the fire. T’Pau approached both and meld with them joining their minds as bonded mates, with a telepathic permanent connection between them. She proclaimed them a Bonded pair and John raised two fingers at Sherlock and he caressed them with the same fingers and with their fingers only touching they stood up, the bells ringed stronger as the marriage party went away.

 

The healer signaled them to an underground facility where the bond would be consummated. And John was assured beforehand that water, fruits and lots of lube would be at their disposal.

 

John could feel that Sherlock's eyes on him were predatory and his temperature as he touched his fingers was abysmal. Now that he could feel his emotions John could only feel his arousal, passion and hunger, it was too much, he tried to ease him and kissing him tenderly, open his heart to him as how much he loved him and how much he wanted him too. How they have all the time in the world, but apparently the feverish Vulcan didn’t see it that way; he ripped his clothes and took him over his shoulder shoving him over the bed. 

 

John tried not to panic, because he knew that Sherlock had lost all capacity for reason so he had to think for both of them. He looked around and found the lube, thank god for the healers!

 

So he asked Sherlock to take his close off while he took the lube in his hand and tried to prepare himself further. He was really aroused and he really wanted this, even panicked he wanted this.

 

But he had too little time to prepare himself before hand so he lubed himself the best he could always showing himself to Sherlock so he didn't think ill of him and Sherlock looked so beautiful with his eyes completely dilated, gagging for him, John almost came just for that, it was so much desire that he was almost crazy as Sherlock was transmitting via bond and John own desire was not less.

 

Sherlock desperately launched himself at him and after that John really couldn't remember much. The sole contact of skin with skin was too much, the emotions intensified. John fell and fell and he didn't know where he started and where Sherlock ended, they were only one person penetrating and being penetrated, touching everywhere, kissing devouring, John didn't know something like this could exist and he didn't wanted to stop, the most incredible thing was that John felt not only pure desire, but infinite love and he felt as he found home all at the same time.

 

It was too much and in some indeterminate moment he passed out.

 

When he comeback to his senses. Sherlock was there cleaning him and offering water, and fruits. John had wanted to go to the loo, but his legs didn't respond to him, but Sherlock took him as he was a child, the bastard was at fault after all, and he was so strong he could take him in his arms as he weighed nothing.

 

John noticed there was his medical tricorder and a dermal regenerator, thoughtful, so he looked for wounds in his rectum, but everything was all right, he had some bruises here and there, but nothing so terrible. Suddenly John started to feel the overwhelming desire again it was like a flame who inflamed his very soul, John carried his tricorder and took some reading of Sherlock, he was still feverish and his readings were off but he was better. So this was working. 

 

John looked for the lube; he suddenly felt the urge to look at Sherlock's genitalia. John knew that Sherlock's balls were really inside his body because his body heat was lower than the outside heat, and that his penis was retractile so only appeared when aroused, but what he didn't notice the first time around the size of it, John wandered how he adapted to that size, but he did, it was not monster size, but he was large and tick and very green and his penis had ridges. John supposed that the ridges were what massaged his prostate in such a divine way, so he could count himself as lucky. The last thing he could see as the arousal and the predatory hunger begun to inflame his mind was that Sherlock's prick was secreting his own lube a very thick, slippery, spicy, enticing lube and just then he was shoved on the bed again and every coherent scientific or other reason of his mind was ripped apart by a soaring heated kiss.

 

John really couldn't do much thinking after that because between the sexual hunger and the soaring burning aftermath in between he only could moan encouraging, in happiness, in protest, in pain, but Sherlock tenderly understood every moan and attend it in kind. In the intervals, applying dermal regenerator and unguents, giving him water and bathing him.

 

John didn't know how the time passed but finally Sherlock rationality and logical mind comeback and they rested at last. John was not unhappy about the sex marathon, on the contrary, but he was tired and he needed to sleep like two days straight.

 

When John came to his senses he was in a house on Vulcan, he supposed in Sherlock's room. It was big and very beautiful. John felt good as new, so he stood up and look at his surroundings, looking at the book covers, the laptop, and the complete lab equipment Sherlock had on one's side of his room.

 

The bed was enormous, everything was in blue tones. And there was a window to the city, the view was magnificent, John could see the Vulcan Science Academy from there. In that moment he felt a presence and a giggle in the back of his mind. He look behind him, there was his husband.

 

“Sherlock! Are you all right?” John almost ran to kiss him. Sherlock looked as he always had known him, with his beautiful face devoid of emotions. But he could feel a plethora of them in his mind and in the contact of skin over skin.

 

“John, all right is not a clear definition of one's health and situation. If you are wondering if my condition had assuaged in that case you are correct, my next _Pon Farr_ will be due in seven years time.“ Sherlock said raising an eyebrow.

 

“But you are already missing it, Sherlock you feel a lot more than you let to believe?” John said with a smug smile.

 

“I will no dignify that assertion with a response.” Sherlock said very seriously, but John could feel his amusement and his love.

 

“In that case maybe I won’t give you the opportunity to explore human sexuality now that you can focus your mind on it,” said John smirking to his husband, Sherlock looked at him like he couldn’t believe him.

 

“John, you could not let science behindjust because of your human need for reassurance about the truth of your statement. Vulcans do not miss things, but we have scientific curiosity.”

 

“Science curiosity my arse! Be honest with yourself my husband and say that you want know how sex with me is outside your time.” John could feel apprehension in the back of his mind.

 

“I will do not such thing John, Vulcans do not have wants.”

 

“You know Sherlock this bond thing work both ways, and while we were at the _Pon Farr_ I learned a couple of tricks.” John sent through the bond with all his might images of them, very pornographic images with all feelings involved he could muster and John could felt Sherlock capitulating.

 

“There is the possibility of 22.5% of my curiosity to be motivated by the nearness of our shared experience.” Sherlock said defeated, other human couldn't notice the change of tone, but John could.

 

“Well, you must be prepared Sherlock of Vulcan because John Watson of Terra needs more sex than once every seven years and I will use our bond to my leisure, you had been warned.” With a big smile John could felt pure love from the other side of the bond, which he reciprocated in equal measure, while both of them reach the bed taking things slowly and tenderly this time around. 

 

John was sure that he loved sex with Sherlock in every form; intellectual sex when Sherlock was high with a scientific achievement or when they were high for an adventuring mission accomplished was really good too, but sometimes John was a little ashamed when suddenly a full moan escape from his lips in sickbay after Sherlock had discovered something amazing in his lab like two decks apart from where he was.

 

Some adjustment had to be made but they would be amazing together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Pon farr:** The time of Mating. It is not the same as omega heat, because Vulcans are touch telepaths and had only two genetic genders.
> 
> Vulcans proud themselves on their logic and peaceful selves but they had a terrible past when they were warrior lords who killed each other to extinction. Vulcans feel deeply than any human ever could. So Surak's philosophy save Vulcans, and they evolved in a great society and civilization.  
>  But the Mating time it is a biological and mind urge that they couldn't change. Only with Kolinahr the path to the illumination and complete logic, where they really expunge all their emotions and attachments.  
>    
>  So Pon farr is the time when a Vulcan regressed to their primitives minds in this it is similar to omega/Alpha heat, but Vulcan can kill their mates if there is not a mental bond between them.  
>    
> The Vulcan women are the more powerful in their society, because they are less affected for the Pon farr than the male, but if the male don't recognize the female or male partner as his bonded, because there is no mental connection he kill the other because he could see him as a threat or as a contender. If the connection is not good enough in the middle of the sex fest when the melding of the two minds occurs it would become a mindrape and could end in brain damage or death for the weaker mind of the two.  
>  **So Vulcan are complicated** , they had awesome telepathic passionate sex in Pon farr, but you need the bond! Also if you bonded with a Vulcan it is a permanent marriage you could not divorce, the minds are completely together, trying to terminate the bond could result in death. a Vulcans widow would look to find another mate for mental stability and also for future Pon farrs Vulcan live 300 years after all.  
>  
> 
>  **Plack Tow:** Point in the Pon farr when the male had lost his mental capabilities and his only objective is to mate and meld with his bonded or form the bond.  
>   
> 
>  **Koon-ut-kal-if-fee: Marriage or Challenge.** This is the ceremony who precede the actual first mating. it is called like that, because the female who had a pre-bond with the male had the right to say "I don't want to marry this guy." if she use her right, then the ceremony became a challenge between the contender elected by the female and the poor Vulcan in Pon farr for the right to mate with the challenger female. Who wins would marry the girl. And I suppose must be something especial for two males who were in the ceremony and one of them who wasn't in Pon farr said No.
> 
> The important thing is that the challenge is to the death and after the challenge the winner get the mate.
> 
>  It also could be challenge between two females after the same male on Pon farr.
> 
> The guy on Pon farr and future bonded is the actual challenger. (in this case the challenger could get free of obligation, if she/he kills the vulcan in Pon farr.)  
>    
> The other thing is that never occurred in modern times since Surak's times almost, until the ceremony of Spock and his bonded T'Pring who challenge him using his best friend Kirk as the contender, instead of her boyfriend Stonn.  
>    
> With Vulcans on star fleet in long missions this problems ocurred more often and in XXIV century there was an ancient claim that a Vulcan did on a HalfKlingon-HalfHuman without her knowdlege and she was so offended that in the ceremony she challenged the Vulcan and fight for herself.  
>  
> 
>  **Vulcan Healer:** Is a doctor of the body and the mind, Vulcan needs doctors for both, not psychologist. They help with Bonds and pre-bonds with the ritualistic official. Take care of persons with broken bonds, etc plus all the work a normal doctor has.
> 
>    
>  **Telepathic Bond** Vulcans are touch telepaths so they only can catch your emotions as they touch you especially sensitive are their hands, and that's why for them a kiss is with their fingers.  
>  But a Mating pair or Bonded pair had a telepathic connection which is permanent, a both way path to the emotions and images if their are very tunned to the thoughts of the other. 
> 
>    
>  **T'hy'la** The perfect match. the literal translation is: That who is Friend, Brother and Lover of mine.
> 
> It had been discussed if this is only applicable to same-sex pairs or not.  
> Several fandom studies said it from back in Vulcan warrior history, this kind of bond appear between battle mates who were: friends, brothers in arms and finally a perfect match as bonded so lovers.
> 
>    
> The canon truth only Gene Roddenberry knew, but he invented the term for Kirk/Spock, in his book for "Star Trek, the Motion Picture."Star Trek, the Motion Picture.


End file.
